


today (we have each other)

by prosodiical



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe take a break, and friendly teasing turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	today (we have each other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



Chloe's room has changed, almost as much as Chloe herself. But like Chloe, Max can see the old underneath the new; the familiar way the sunlight slants down across the room, the piles of things lying scattered across the floor. She watches dust motes on sunbeams and wishes a photo would turn out so perfectly, but she thinks nothing could capture the lightness in her heart.

She can try, anyway. Max leans off the side of the bed and rummages for her camera, holding it up in front of her and smiling into it, trying to capture the moment. She's interrupted by Chloe, arms sliding around her shoulders, as she presses the button. "Chloe!" Max yelps, and Chloe winks at her and laughs.

"C'mon, Maximus," Chloe says, falling back to the bed with a thump, "it's not like you don't take a million photos of me already."

"It wasn't," Max starts, and shakes her head. She's smiling, she knows, as she grabs the polaroid and shakes it out, setting it on the side of the bed to develop. "Just for that, I'll," and she holds out her camera like a threat. Chloe waggles her eyebrows and sprawls, arms wide, her hair a blue halo against the pillows.

"I'm up for it," Chloe says, teasing, "but are you?"

Max can see the picture now: Chloe like this, eyes half-mast and smile wide, sunlight dancing across her skin. It makes heat rise to her cheeks, and she finds herself scooting back to the foot of the bed just to frame it, Chloe against the bed, the graffiti above her head. Chloe raises her eyebrows at her and Max takes a picture of her like that, expression curious and open, and then another by accident when Chloe sits up, leaning forward, her hands grabbing for Max's own.

"Alright, alright," Chloe says, "Jesus, Max, you're such a nerd," and Max laughs as she tumbles forward, careful to keep her camera safe. She tugs the second photo out and sets it next to the camera on the floor, just in time to see Chloe's mischievous face.

"No, no," Max says, but Chloe's already pounced; her hands are at Max's sides, tickling like her life depends on it and Max falls into helpless, squirming giggles, trying to push her away. "Chloe - uncle - come on - "

"Uncle, huh?" Chloe says, grinning widely, looking down at Max with superiority. "Or else what?"

"Or else," Max says, and takes the opportunity to catch her breath, "I'll get - you!" She gets enough leverage, twists her legs in Chloe's and manages to flip them until Chloe's beneath her and Max has the upper hand. She's holding Chloe's wrists, pinned by her sides, and laughs at Chloe's put-out expression. "You so deserve it," she says, and Chloe pouts at her, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Maximus, take it easy," Chloe says, "you wouldn't, would you?" as Max raises a hand threateningly, leaning over Chloe, her hair falling around her face. Chloe's pink-cheeked, squirming away from Max's hands, but she still manages, "And what are you going to do with that?"

"Oh," Max says, feeling emboldened, "who knows?" She bites her lip to stifle her grin, is sure it shows anyway as she looms over Chloe. Her gaze catches on the pink, bitten skin of Chloe's lips, the flush on her cheeks, the shadows her eyelashes cast on her cheeks and when Max looks back Chloe is staring at her, too. "Chloe?" Max says, and Chloe raises her eyebrows, says:

"I dare you."

"You," Max says, laughing, and leans in. Chloe's mouth parts under hers, her lips soft, and she tastes like cigarettes and the morning, like something new. Chloe nips at Max's lip and Max sighs into it, her hands sliding down to Chloe's sides. Chloe's hands are creeping under Max's t-shirt when she breaks away for a moment, grins at Max, and Max says: "Wait, hey!"

It's too late, of course; Chloe pushes her until she tumbles, lying on her back, Chloe kneeling above her with her eyes glinting in triumph. "Who's cocky now, huh?" Chloe teases, and Max growls at her, tugging her back by the straps of her tank. "What're you going to do about it, Max Factor?"

"I," says Max, "am going to make you regret it," and she bites at Chloe's mouth until Chloe is kissing her, hard and wanting, until Max has enough leverage to lift Chloe's tank top off her head when they finally break apart. "Hah," Max says, breathless with it, and she can't stop staring at Chloe's breasts, her nipples pink and pert, and she reaches out to touch them. 

Chloe gasps, says, "Max," her voice airy, shaky, and Max pulls her down to grin against her mouth and drag her into a kiss when Chloe's hands fumble with Max's shirt, Max's bra. "Max, you're such a fucking tease," she manages, into the line of Max's throat, and Max can hardly breathe for the wetness of Chloe's mouth against her skin, the heat of her body against Max's own.

"You're gorgeous," Max breathes against Chloe's skin, sparks and heat wherever they touch, skin against skin after Chloe's gotten Max's shirt off, too. "I - Chloe," she says, and Chloe laughs against Max's neck, her fingers sliding down Max's panties.

"C'mon, Max," Chloe says, "I dare you."

"You're awful," Max says, giggling, and she doesn't manage anything more except gasps and breathy sighs, the warmth and building sensation made all the better by Chloe, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, the rise of a flush on her chest as Max returns the favor until they're both breathing each other, pressed together tight and wanting and Max is laughing, a little surprised and entirely delighted, into Chloe's mouth.

After, Chloe wipes her fingers on Max's discarded shirt and Max can barely muster up a protest as she smiles, happy and sated, into the dappled sunlight. Chloe flops onto the bed beside her, and Max twists to the side so she can see her, Chloe's unguarded happiness slowly turning smug.

"You," Chloe says, grinning, "haven't changed a bit. You're still totally incapable of giving up a dare. Remember that time you jumped out of that tree?"

"Hey," Max protests, but she does remember, Chloe taunting her from below, the sudden sharp pain in her leg when she fell to the ground. She'd only twisted her ankle, but Chloe had at least tried to be sympathetic while it healed. "You are definitely to blame for that."

"Really?" Chloe says, and reaches out to flick Max's nose. "C'mon, Maximus."

"Well," Max says, "maybe," and she's biting her lip, watching Chloe's eyes, "maybe I wanted to jump out of the tree. Maybe... your dare just gave me the push to actually do it. And sometimes it hurts, but the other times - it turns out hella awesome."

Chloe's smiling, now. "Max," she says, quiet and intimate, "you are such a sap." She reaches out, fingers on the edge of Max's jaw, and Max turns her head to smile into the curve of her palm. "Why do you think I dared you?"

"Geez, Chloe, you," Max starts, laughing, and Chloe grins at her, rolls them until she's hovering over Max, until all Max can see is Chloe's face, the sun shining blue through her hair. "Chloe," Max says.

"Dare you to kiss me," Chloe says, and Max does.


End file.
